


“You have a new comment from 'SexyJediLover69'. Read?”

by little_dumpling



Series: Cody writes fanfiction [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asexual CC-2224 | Cody, Clone Wars, Clones, Clones Are People Too, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Humor, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Other, Personal Growth, Romance, Space hobby, What Have I Done, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: In which Cody writes fanfiction and becomes a popular author on a GAR fanfiction forum.(Note: All ships are only alluded to or vaguely described. This is mostly a fic about Cody, and his journey writing fanfic)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Cody writes fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931494
Comments: 62
Kudos: 278





	“You have a new comment from 'SexyJediLover69'. Read?”

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a late night hopped up on too much ice cream from DQ, and the worst sugar headrush ever. Suddenly the thought just popped into my head: what if Cody, my small precious clone Cody, found out about fanfic and was then corrupted by it? So I fluffing wrote it. And this is the result. I'm just so sorry.
> 
> Also... did I just write Ace!Cody? :D Hold onto your hats peeps.
> 
> Notes:  
>  **humes** : short for near-humans, from what I've seen on the internet this is the correct terminology for the SW universe “humans” bc actually they're all “near-humans” not humans.  
>  **Aurebesh** : The writing system used in the Star Wars Universe. Used as a written form for Basic.

Cody leaned back on his chair and looked over the older 'pad he'd repurposed for _personal_ uses, when he'd been upgraded to a new one for his command duties.

He read over the paragraph he'd written and went back in to fix a tense error in Aurebesh. Damn Basic had such complicated tense rules. If only he could have written in Mando'a... not that he actually knew written Mando'a. The little Mando'a he did know had only been verbally taught to him by Jango himself.

The long-necks had made sure all clones, but especially officers, were well-read and well-written in Basic, since it was expected that they would receive and deal with extensive written orders. But he was sure that the long-necks didn't _quite_ have this purpose in mind when they taught him how to fluently read and write in Arebesh.

The whole thing had started out innocently... He'd been a bit curious about what people of the Republic (you know, that Republic his brothers gave _their lives_ to serve) actually thought about him and his brothers. And as a commanding officer of the GAR, he had more extensive access to the 'Net than most of his brothers did.

So he'd wandered onto a popular text forum about the Republic one night, when he should have been looking over equipment request forms. There were so many topics to choose from, so he clicked into the first topic that had caught his eye.

 **Subject: Clones?!?!**  
00SenateSnitch00:  
Do you think that the clones have sexaul urges like the rest of us? Liek I wanna know if any of them are in any relationships with their Jedi officers?? ;)  
  
What do you humes think?

 **Top answer:**  
FantasyHoverballFan:  
That sounds to me like you're more looking to satisfy your own fantasies about the clones. This forum is for serious quesitons only, SenateSnitch. Please go take your fantasies over to RepublicFictionHaven and leave the rest of us in peace.  


##### [Read All 192 Comments]

* * *

Of course Cody had to read what everyone else was saying. There were quite a few comments disagreeing with FantastyHoverballFan, saying that 00SenateSnitch00 had brought up a legitimate topic, even if the question itself was distasteful.

 _“Are the clones at the same mental level as the average hume? And if so, why haven't they been granted basic sentient rights?”_ One user asked.

 _“Do they understand the basics of near-human reproduction, and are they capable of it?”_ Asked another.

Others seemed to really enjoy the original question.

 _“I dunno about you humes, but in the few still holos I've seen they look HOT. I wouldn't say no if one of them asked me... if you know what I mean! Hahah!”_ That comment made Cody feel a bit dirty, and was glad it had been downvoted quite a few times.

But Cody kept coming back to that top comment. What was a _Fiction Haven_ , and why did so many people upvote that comment?

So Cody clicked the link.

The entry page was simple in design, declaring it: _“The biggest real-sentient fanfiction archive this side of the inner core!”_

 _“Note the ratings and warnings on works, please!”_ Another disclaimer read. _“If you are uncomfortable with a topic, situation, rating, or pairing disclosed, do not read that work. There is something on here for everyone!”_

Cody acknowledged the disclaimer and entered the site.

The site housed _thousands_ of works about well-known people of the Republic, and a few well-known people from the Confederation of Independent Systems and even the Council of Neutral Systems.

Most of it seemed to revolve around politicians in public office, public figures like celebrities, leaders of charitable organizations, or even some of the more well-known Jedi.

There were even quite a few about Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. And didn't the idea of those works give Cody nightmares.

When he was finally able to figure out the filters, he filtered the works just down to Jedi, and was shocked that _most_ of the works there seemed to gravitate around either his own general, or General Skywalker, _or_ both of them together.

Now he knew that both men had become quite the figure heads for Jedi leadership amongst the GAR, but there was something shocking about seeing how many people seemed interested in writing stories about them.

Because that was what these “works” seemed to be: stories written by beings who frequented this site.

And not just any stories. Most of them seemed to revolve around someone or more than one someones taking off their clothes.

And wasn't that just a shock. But also kind of... interesting?

Cody remembered back to the forum post, and how some of the people on there weren't even sure if Clones knew about or understood near-human sexuality. And while it was true that most clones didn't have much experience with anything other than their own hand, or a mutual relationship with another brother, they _had_ been given courses in reproduction, biology and even relationships by both the long-necks and Jango's crew of bounty hunters.

Cody thought that most of it was so they would understand both their own urges and maybe even those of their Jedi commanders, but still, they did understand sex.

And there had been more than a few shinies who'd come to him to ask him about personal solo time, or time spent with another brother, and was that against regulations?

He always answered them the same way: as long as you keep your thoughts on task during your duties and during battle, Cody didn't give a crap what or who you did in your bunks, as long as all parties involved agreed to it.

So yes, the vod'e knew what sex was. But just because they knew, had they experienced it? Some. Some brothers had even had the pleasure of physical or emotional relationships with sentients outside of the vod'e, mostly during shore leaves.

He even knew of a couple of vod in his own battalion that were in serious relationships with another sentient on Coruscant.

Cody himself had never really been interested, and never had the time to meet or get physical with someone else. But that was definitely an option if he ever decided he would like to.

So reading through some of the stories wasn't a shock because of the acts they depicted... It was more that he wasn't sure _why_ people were interested in reading or writing them.

And he continued to not understand as he scrolled through the works. That was, until he found _it_.

One of the stories he clicked into was longer; it was about the length of a novel.

It was called “The Force Between Them” and it was a story about General Skywalker meeting a made-up prince from some war-desolated inner-rim planet. In the story, the two characters met over negotiations for relief efforts from the Jedi, only to fall in love and run away together.

It had beautiful prose. It had interesting situations. It had sharp, funny dialogue.

It was like nothing Cody had ever read before. And suddenly, Cody was _hooked_. He couldn't put the 'pad down until he was near halfway through the damn thing. And by then, he realized he'd been reading for _hours_. Hours when he should have been back in his bunk, getting his regulated 8 hours of sleep.

It didn't matter that the situation where the two characters met wasn't real or plausible. It didn't matter that Cody was pretty sure General Skywalker was not only straight, but married to Senator Amidala. The story was _amazing_. It was creative!

He really wanted to finish reading the story. But there was only five hours until Cody had to be back on duty, and he really did need _some_ sleep. 

So he put the 'pad away, determined to forget about the story and head to his bunk. But in his heart, he knew he wouldn't forget the story and that once he'd finished his shift tomorrow, he would be back here in his office reading the rest of that story.

* * *

During every moment of his shift that didn't need his mental focus, Cody found himself thinking back to that story he'd read. He'd loved the tenderness between the two characters, he'd loved their conversations, he'd loved the flow of the narrative.

For a brief moment, Cody wondered if one of the reasons he'd loved it so much was because he wanted a relationship like that. But it was more than that. There was this moment when he'd been so sucked into the story that he'd forgotten about all the horrors of war.

He'd forgotten about how he'd held dead and dying brothers in his arms. He'd forgotten about the uncomfortable minutia of being in charge of hundreds of people. He'd forgotten the sounds of turrets, and blasters, and that _damn_ sound clankers made when they marched. He'd forgotten how much he both loved his Jedi General, and hated him just a little bit for having freedom over his own life that Cody _didn't_ have.

He'd forgotten his aching knee, and how his hand was still hurting from clutching his blaster too hard during their last skirmish.

His mind had been free.

He wanted that again, any way that he could.

* * *

For the next two weeks he read any longer piece on RFH he could get his hands on. Some about Jedi, some about politicians, some about dignitaries. It didn't matter, as long as it was interesting.

He found himself shying away from some of the smuttier pieces, not sure why. They didn't offend him, or surprise him. One evening walk through the Negotiator's vod'e barracks and he heard just as explicit topics and language. It just didn't... interest him.

* * *

Three weeks later, he'd read through most of the fics on the site that caught his attention, and wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

He ended up back on another text forum, but this time a subforum about RepublicFictionHaven itself, rather than a general forum about the Republic.

He ended up scrolling for quite a while. Nothing really caught his eye until he came to one dated three months prior.

 **Subject: Writing clones in ff**  
ILoveBlueMilk:  
Does anyone else find it frustrating that pretty muych no one on RFH writes about clones in their works? Even fic about Jedi in the GAR or even fics about Republic Navy admirals, on there, barely seem to even mention them.

 **Top answer:**  
ColourBlindChef: [edited]  
You bring up a really good point. I think one of the major problems is that, except for those with direct contact with the clonetroopers, sentients of the Republic don't know much about them.  
  
It's hard to write about something you don't know anything about. I mean has anyone here even seen a picture of a clone without their helmet on? I know I haven't.  
  
Love to hear some other sentients weigh in on the matter. xx  


##### [Read All 9 Comments]

* * *

There didn't seem to be many responses on the thread. Most replies seemed to be on the same page as ColourBlindChef. Sentients of the Republic didn't know much about the vod'e.

One user linked some news articles that had published pictures of a few of his brothers without their helmets on, but even those pictures were blurry and from far enough away that Cody couldn't tell which brother it was or even much of what they looked like.

It got Cody to thinking.

If most of the Republic knew so little about his brothers, maybe someone should write a story about the vod'e. Maybe that would help the general public get to know them as people and not just clones.

 _Yeah, because if I wrote a story about a vod, that would definitely be for the benefit of the public,_ Cody scoffed at himself.

But there really were no fics about any of the vod'e. And Cody would kind of like to read one.

Cody had seen a phrase floating around a few times on RFH: “If you can't find what you want to read, you have to be the one to write it.”

So maybe if Cody wrote a fic about a vod it would really be for _himself_ , and not so much so for the public, or teaching them about the vod'e. But in the end, did that matter? If he were to write something... what exactly would he write about? And who? And would he even have the guts to post it?

* * *

All through the next standard week, the idea went around and around his head.

Now that he'd thought about writing a fic himself, he kind of wanted to do it.

He thought about it while he made his daily rounds through the ship.

He thought about it while eating rations in the messhall.

He thought about it when he stood silently beside General Kenobi, as the General gave a report to the Jedi Council.

He thought about it when he went through his drills in the morning with the rest of the vod'e of the 212th.

He thought about it while they were unloading the cruiser back on Coruscant.

He just _thought about it_.

So one week after he'd read that forum post, he sat down in his tiny office, with the decommissioned 'pad he'd had Gearshift reprogram with a usable typing program.

And he began to write.

* * *

The first story he wrote wasn't all that interesting. It was about a food fight in a messhall.

In the fic, two clones named “Woxer and Bail” from the 213th attack battalion (not that there was such a battalion) were able to get a cold scoop of gruel rations down the back of their commanding officer's armour. As a result of their practical joke, they were sentenced to a week of scrubbing toilets. He was especially vicious with how petulant he portrayed Woxer and Bail's bickering, and how smoothly intelligent he wrote their commanding officer “Kite”.

He changed just enough detail about the ship and the vod'e regulations and routines that no one would ever be able to accuse him of giving away GAR secrets to the 'Net at large.

Not that the story was based on a _real_ incident. Okay, maybe it was. But he wasn't quite sure what to write, so he might as well write from his own life, right? Wasn't that what all the _great_ writers of the galaxy did?

The vod'e had studied enough “classic” writers during their training, that Cody felt he had the ability to form his own opinions about fiction. Most of what they'd studied had been pretty well-known historical fiction, the kind that was often referenced in everyday conversations. Why the long-necks had thought it important for their disposable army to know about 9th Century Alderaanian poet Kahn Jesto, Cody still wasn't sure. But he knew of Jesto's poetry nonetheless.

So as a well-read man, Cody didn't feel quite satisfied with the result of his first fic. The story seemed funny enough, and he knew he'd edited it as thoroughly as he could by himself, but there was something lacking. Some kind of overarching theme or deeper meaning.

In the end, he wasn't sure if that mattered, and he decided to post it anyway.

He made a new account for himself on RFH, and posted the story before he could change his mind.

For the next day rotation he kept busy enough so that he wouldn't immediately log back on and look to see if anyone had read the work. He knew that if there wasn't even one comment, he was going to feel pretty upset. But after one full day, he couldn't stand it anymore. 

After his shift ended, he headed back to his office to log in on the 'Pad and look.

His inbox told him that thirteen people had liked the story, but only one person had commented.

“You have two new comments from _'SexyJediLover69'_.” His inbox said. “Read?”

He clicked into the first comment with trepidation.

 _“Loved this little slice-of-life story!”_ The commenter wrote. _“So funny! You should join the rest of our group on our private fanfiction server for GAR fic! There isn't much fic about the GAR on RFH, and so we made our own little private space. I know lots of the users there would love to read this piece! Thanks for sharing this! XO”_

There was another comment in his inbox that had been deleted by the commenter so it wouldn't show up on the story. But as the author of the work, he could still read it. The message had a link and a password to said private server.

The password allowed him entry to a registration page, where he could create a new account to log in with.

Shyly, he created a new account, happy when the site let him use the same username he had chosen on RFH.

“Welcome to FicAndTheForce, IHateRations24!” Cried the banner at the top, _“There are 7 registered users online”_.

He carefully explored the simple site, enjoying a small sample of the fic and art it boasted, before going to join the chat.

Everyone else online was either participating or watching the chat, when he entered.

> [IHateRations24] has joined the chat.  
>    
>  [SexyJediLover69] Heeeey! IHR24, welcome! I linked everyone else to your story, and thye all loved it! Right humes!?  
>    
>  [SwimmingChamp] It was super funny! I loved the reactions of the two troopers when they were given latrine duty!  
>    
>  [SexyJediLover69] We'd love for you to upload it here, and we'd love to read anything else you ever come up wioth! :D  
>    
>  [KeepCalm_CarryOn] Seconded!  
>    
>  [++FoodisGood++] Thirded! Or is it Thirdth? Third-ish?  
>    
>  [IhateRations24] Thanks. It was the first think I've ever written. I was a bit worried readers wouldn't like it.  
>    
>  [IhateRations24] *thing  
>    
>  [SexyJediLover69] No, it was really good! And we love encouraging new writers!

He talked with some of the other users for another hour before leaving the chat to read some more of the fic posted.

SexyJediLover69 seemed to be a pretty active poster, and posted quite a few stories about a Jedi shadow who Cody had never had the pleasure of meeting. Most of that poster's stories involved a lot of fucking, so Cody didn't really take the time to read much of their work.

However, a couple of other writers had some really interesting stories that Cody would definitely come back to later.

He did end up reposting his story to the forum, and got quite a few helpful and kind comments over the next day rotation. He even received some comments from other users that hadn't been online when he'd been on.

***

Over the next week, he stopped in to chat on and off with some of the users on the forum, and decided to start on a new piece of work.

Chatting with the other users was incredibly fun, and most of them seemed to have a clear enough picture of life in the GAR, that Cody felt comfortable talking to them about a variety of subjects.

He even felt himself smiling when he walked through his rounds in the barracks every night before lights out. It was nice how funny and sweet the other users on the site were.

As for the next fic he wanted to write... well.

At first he'd been stumped on what to write. He didn't really want to just rehash funny stories from incidents that had happened to the 212th. He wanted to write something interesting. Something new. Something _he_ wanted to read.

He thought back to that first the story he'd read, the one that had caught his interest. The one about General Skywalker. It made him wonder. If _he'd_ written a work like that, what would it be about? And who?

It just so happened that two days after he joined FicAndTheForce, the 212th shipped out from Coruscant with the 501st.

A mission meeting on the bridge between General Kenobi, General Skywalker, Commander Tanno, Admiral Yularen, Rex and himself, ended up being the spark he had _needed_ for his next fic.

He'd been listening to his General debrief everyone, trying very hard not to look at General Skywalker and blush, when Rex had asked a question.

The General had just finished his explanation of their mission, and he turned to Rex. He gave one of those soft, charming smiles that made more than half of the vod'e sweat through their bodysuits.

“Good question, Captain. If we need extra cover, we have the ability to position the tanks on this ridge." The General pointed to the holomap. "That would give our air support enough cover for them to make a few bomb passes to eliminate any large energy weapons we might encounter. But most likely we won't encounter anything like that on this planet.”

Cody paid attention to the rest of the debriefing, but he couldn't get that sweet smile the General had given Rex, and the smile Rex had returned, out of his mind.

It really wasn't difficult to get inspiration for his next story from _that_.

* * *

One standard week after the 212th and 501st had finished their mission on Orto Plutonia, Cody uploaded chapter 1 of his new work to FicAndTheForce.

#### [IhateRations24] posted an entry: “The Forbidden Love, Chapter 1”

Rating: T  
Pairing(s): General Obi-Wan Kenobi/Captain Rock of the 502nd  
Summary: “One day, Captain Rock looked across the holotable and realized he _wanted_ the General more than he'd ever wanted anything before. Sure, he was a clone, but he had feelings and they deserved to be acknowledged. Maybe the General would never love him back, but that didn't mean he couldn't love the man with all his heart.”  
Word count: 4,318

#####  Chapter One:

_They were inspecting some of the tanks together the first time they spoke alone. When you were in the army it was as if there was always someone around, wanting something. But the ship hold was quiet for the moment._

_“You know, Captain,” the General leaned around the side of a tank and smiled one of those sweet smiles at him. “I've never heard how you got your name.”_

_“We don't tell the story behind our names to just anyone, sir.” Rock was aware that the _sir_ was spoken much more softly than the occasion called for. But there was something in the General's eyes that made this conversation just so intimate._

_“I know,” a copper piece of errant hair fell across his eyes, and the General moved to brush it back behind his ear. “But I was hoping you'd make an exception for me.”_

_Rock felt his throat work, it suddenly felt drier than Tatooine. “It's not that interesting of a story, sir. One of my trainers on Kamino told me it was as if I had the ability to find my way out from between a rock and a hard place. And well, Rock just kind of stuck.”_

_“I like it,” the General grinned, that devastating dimple showing itself, “It suits you.”_

##### [Read more...]

At first, Cody really hadn't wanted to use his general's real name in his story. But on the server, any Jedi that were written about were full named. And Cody was aware that General Kenobi was well enough known in the Republic that if he'd tried to use a fake name for him, it would have been incredibly obvious who he was writing about.

As for the clone captain... Even though he was using Rex as his inspiration, he didn't want anyone who might read it and know these people, to think that Rex and General Kenobi were _actually_ in a relationship. Though for all the looks Rex sometimes gave General Kenobi, it might not be a far off reality. Well, reality if General Kenobi would have been interested in dating a subordinate and wasn't currently too busy being celibate.

With all that said and done, he was pretty proud of the first chapter. It set some real tension between the characters, and really hit home the idea of a clone being able to feel just as deeply as a natborn.

Half of him wanted to post the chapter to RepublicFictionHaven too, but decided to wait to see the reaction from the users of FicAndTheForce first.

There really wasn't much fic about his vod on either site. Although there was a really talented artist that posted to FicAndTheForce who seemed to draw _a lot_ of art of the vod from the 327th Star Corps.

There was this one amazing piece that the artist had drawn; it was of Bly in his full armour, crashing the barrel of his gun down onto the head of a clanker. Cody thought the artist must have seen some footage of the 327th battalion in action, otherwise he didn't know how they would have seen enough detail to draw a pose like that so well.

* * *

After finishing his work the next day, Cody logged on to FicAndTheForce and was _shocked_ to see that his inbox was flooded with comments. He had known that there was just about a hundred users on the site, but he'd gotten the impression that most of them didn't log on often or read that much. His inbox boasted 84 comments on chapter 1 of his story. 

_EIGHTY-FOUR!_

Cody just about had a heart attack at how well-received the story had been. It was also really shocking just how _excited_ everyone seemed to be in the comments. Just reading through the first few made his heart soar like a Snow Hawk soaring over the glaciers of Concord Dawn.

##### [Comments for the entry: “The Forbidden Love, Chapter 1”]

> SwimmingChamp:  
>  !!!!?! I can't even!! This is amazing, IHR24! \\(^0^)/

> SexyJediLover69:  
>  General Kenobi, that sly fcuk! Good on you, Rations! I loveit!!!

> Fatherly-Grand:  
>  More of this I would like to read  
>  Fantastic this is

> //KnightlyKnight\\\:  
>  loved your descriptions! i felt like i was in rock's thoughts! <3 

> MyShipBringsAllTheBoystoTheYard:  
>  Oh Force, the dimple. Oh my FORCE! You wrote that so perfect. I hope you are going to post more of this, bc I am on the edge of my seat!

> librarian01:  
>  If I was not such a stickler for authorized published works, I would have this in my archive. Well done. I cannot wait to see more from you.  
>  I especially enjoyed the part where you...

Cody turned off the 'Pad and couldn't contain the grin that spread across his face. They hadn't just liked it, they'd _loved_ it!

Cody sat down at his desk. He already had an idea for Chapter 2, and he was just _so_ excited to write it now. His audience was waiting.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **Alderaanian poet Kahn Jesto** : an anagram of 19th Century poet John Keats
> 
> (small grammar edits 22/09/2020)
> 
> Love to hear what you think <3


End file.
